Scott & Penelope V: Scott Stories from Beyond
by n5d25d90
Summary: Full Title: Scott Stories from Beyond Insanity.  After a fight with Mandy, Billy wants to know what life would be like for her if she married someone else.  Crossover with Grim Tales from Down Below by Bleedman.
1. Chapter 1

I promise you I didn't forget about Mouse Race. I just wanted to get this done with because you guys really wanted to read this.

I must say something first though: don't get your hopes up too high. This may not be what you were expecting. Some of the characters may also seem to be a little OOC, and I apologize for it. If you think you can do any better, go ahead.

Nonetheless, I'll try to revise it a little from its written form because I think it possibly goes beyond OOC at some points.

Also, some of the OOC moments were actually implied. You'll notice this with Minnie.

I do not own Billy, Mandy, and Grim, nor do I own characters from Grim Tales from Down Below. They are owned by Maxwell Atoms and Bleedman respectively. Oh, and sorry for the shortness…again…

-1-

"You drank all of my orange juice again, didn't you?"

"Sorry, hun! I--"

"Don't give me that 'sorry hun' crud, Bill!"

"I'll just go to the store and get some more."

"Using my money, I presume?"

"…"

"Ugh!"

"C'mon, hun! It's not my fault I can't keep a job! …Okay, so maybe it is, but I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Just forget it! I'll go get it myself…"

Scott, Penelope, and Grim were sitting on the couch in the living room, overhearing the conversation in the kitchen. They heard the door slam and looked at each other with worried looks.

Billy entered the living room with a frown on his face.

"What happened, mon?" Grim asked.

Billy tried to play it as if nothing even happened. "We just got into a little argument. Don't worry about it. It happens to every couple."

It wasn't even three seconds before Billy started bawling. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm a terrible husband!"

"Now don't say dat, Bill," Grim said. "You're no more a terrible husband dan Mandy is a terrible wi…ah, nevermind…"

Billy wiped away his tears. "It's alright, Grim. I just…sometimes I wonder if I really am the right guy for Mandy, y'know? And if I'm not, who is?"

"Yeah," Scott added. "Who would've married Mom if Dad didn't? You know…besides Mister Irwin, 'cause I don't think Mom would marry him."

Grim thought for a moment. "I dunno. Maybe I could get me crystal ball from me trunk and we can see what could've became of Mandy in an alternate universe. Just hold on one second." He walked away.

Billy was suddenly confused. He looked at his watch. "Uh…Grim…it's been over a second already. …Grim? Grim? Gri-im… Gri--"

Suddenly, Grim came back with the crystal ball. "Shut up, Billy, and look into de ball. Now…uh…what were we doing again?"

"We were going to see what Mom's life would be like if she didn't marry Dad," Scott said.

"Oh…oh yeah. Um…crystal ball…what he said!"

Billy, Grim, Scott, and Penelope gazed into the crystal ball as an image appeared…


	2. Chapter 2

Because of how short the last chapter was, I'll be nice and give you the second chapter right away.

Okay, if you really need a disclaimer, look at the first page for crying out loud!

-2-

"Hey…isn't that you, Grim?" Penelope asked, noticing a skeleton in the image.

"…No…dat can't be me," Grim replied. "He's too short. And…he has hair? Why don' I have hair? What so special about him dat he get to have hair?!"

A little girl was seen near the small skeleton. She was pale, blonde, and had only one eye.

"Why is Mom little and wearing a Halloween costume?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, is this from the past?" Scott asked.

"No, it's present day universal feed," the skeleton answered. "Whatever is being shown in dis ball is happening in an alternate universe dis very second."

The image moved to two new figures. One was a much taller skeleton, most likely Grim. And the other was…

"Mom?!" Scott's eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa!" Billy's eyes widened too, but for different reasons. **"HOT!"**

Grim gave Billy a stern look. "…Right…well, der ya have it. She apparently married me. Dat answers your question." He was about to put the crystal ball away when Billy stopped him.

"Wait! Grim!" Billy said. "I wanna see if she's happier there than…well…here."

Grim was startled. "But…she's never happy anyway. Besides, if she was married to me, why would she be happy?"

"I dunno…but she never dressed like that for me…"

"She never let her hair down either, as far as I can remember," Scott added.

"…Not helping…"

Grim sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have shown you dis. You're a nervous wreck already, Billy."

"NO! I'm glad you showed me this!" Billy yelled. "I want to know if Mandy's life is better in that world or not! And if it is, then I…I…I is gonna leave!"

"Oh, come on now, Billy! Why you gotta be like dat? If Mandy wasn't content wit' you, she woulda left a long, long time ago! But she didn't! Heck, she even had **KIDS** wit' ya, mon! What more proof do ya need dat Mandy's life ain't so bad here?"

Billy stared straight into his eye sockets. "Please, Grim? I just wanna see if Mandy's life is better in there. Is that really so much to ask? …No, seriously…is it? I don't know, honestly."

Grim sighed again. "Very well. C'mon, kids: we're going to visit anot'er dimension!"

-X-

Five minutes later, Mandy came home with two cartons of orange juice. "Bill! I'm home! …Bill? …Billy? Grim? Hello?" She entered the living room and spotted the crystal ball. Near it was a note.

Mandy read the note aloud to herself. "Dear Mom: We went to another dimension to see what life would be like if you didn't marry Dad. Long story. I'll discuss it to you later. Scott." She looked at the ball. "Why would they…oh, God, Billy must've taken the fight too hard." She shook her head. "I didn't leave yet, so why would I now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to those who like this fic! You rock!

Billy, Mandy, and Grim are owned by Adam Burton, Scott and Penelope are owned by me, and Minimandy (AKA "Minnie") and Grim Junior are owned by Bleedman.

-3-

"Now remember, you t'ree," Grim scolded, "we're in anot'er dimension. We cannot risk being seen by someone who could sorta recognize us, or de entire collection of multiverses could collapse."

Billy and Penelope gave Grim blank stares.

"Which is bad."

"Oh…" they both replied.

"Now, because of dis, and also because of de fact dat we should only be spectators anyway, I will cloak us using me scythe." With that, the blade of his scythe started to glow an eerie green color.

"Cool! So now we're invisible?" Penelope asked.

"Well…sorta…you see, de cloaking device only works on immortals, geniuses, and humans over the age of 18, so…you're still visible, Penelope."

"Aww…I wanna be invisible…"

"Is that bad that everyone can still see her?" Scott asked.

"Nah, dey'll probably just t'ink she's an average girl with an abnormally large nose from der dimension."

The gang continued down an eerie path lined with leafless trees. On one tree there were words carved into it, saying "Bleedman wuz hur", and under it, in parentheses, said "Hey, he puts many obscure references in HIS work".

Penelope stopped walking. "I'm bored! And are you sure you're invisible? 'Cause I can still see you."

"Keep movin', child," Grim demanded. "And yes, we're invisible. You can only see us because not only can de cloaking device shield all but idiotic kids, but also it shields **from** all but idiotic kids. Ya ever wonder why idiotic kids say dey see t'ings no one else sees?" At that, he smirked evilly. "It's so much fun to do…"

"Oh…yeah, I guess that makes sense," Penelope shrugged.

"Who art thou talking to, nose-gifted girl?"

Penelope (and the rest of the gang) turned around. They saw the one-eyed blonde that appeared in the crystal ball earlier.

"Um…Hi! I'm Penelope! And you are…?"

The mysterious girl put a pinky up to her lips. "Thou shall call me…Minimandy…"

**(Background music: Dun dun dun dun DA NA NA! …DA NA NA!)**

"Ooh! Nice inside joke!"

"I thank thee. No one appreciates a good Austin Powers joke anymore. But I digress. Now, what be thy reason for entering my father's property?"

"Why you talk funny?"

"Just answer the stupid question, will ya?"

"Oh! Uh…I came to see Mister Grim and Mom--OW! Oh! I mean…Mandy."

Minnie looked at her in confusion. She didn't see anyone hit Penelope, but the big-nosed girl acted as though someone smacked her upside the head.

"Thou art no enemy, correct?" Minnie asked.

"Nope! Just wanna meet Grim and Mo--Mandy."

"…Very well. This way." Minnie walked off, Penelope (and company) behind her.

"So…what happened to your eye?"

"'Tis a long, painful story. Please do not speak of it."

"Sorry…" Penelope said softly, blushing from embarrassment. She didn't mean to hurt Minnie's feelings if she did.

"I certainly hope thou wouldn't mind if thou meets one more than what thou bargained for."

"Who would that be?"

Minnie turned to Penelope. "My dearest brother."

"Brother?"

"Yes. Grim Junior. He whom I gave my eye."

"Oh. Cool! I have a brother too! He's right here!"

Scott glared at Penelope. "What the heck, Penelope!" he whispered violently.

"Where is thine brother?" Minnie asked, confused yet again.

"Oh, uh…I forgot…he didn't hang out with me today…we're usually…uh…inseparable," Penelope replied.

"Unfortunately," Scott mumbled under his breath.

"Oh…alright. Shall we?" The "two" then made their way toward the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

I was reminded of a character named Her, and I only have one thing to say.

Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap-crap-crap-crap-crap!

Yeah, I forgot all about her. Or should I say I forgot all about Her? … Yes, cheesy, I know. I'm from Wisconsin--we're the cheesiest state in the union.

So anyways, I added her in it, but I'm going with Skyler's idea of Her eventually turning good 'cause otherwise the addition won't make much sense. And read his Rose's Grim Tales story; the plot is really good.

Mandy, and Grim are owned by Maxwell Atoms. Minnie, Junior, and Her are owned by Bleedman. Scott and Penelope are owned by that guy from Wisconsin… what was his name again? Vlad? No… that's not it… Brett? No… Mr. Kennedy? Oh God no… uh... I'll get back to you on that.

-4-

Billy looked around. That sad feeling was settling in his heart again. He leaned towards Grim. "Look at all this!" he whispered. "God, she must be happy! And what have I ever done for her?"

"Relax, Billy," Grim whispered back. "Dis is not your dimension, remember? What happened in our time stays in our time. Der's not'ing you can do about it."

"But… Mandy deserves more than I give her, Grim…" Billy sighed. "It looks like yous can give her more than me can…"

Grim shook his head. "Stop beating yourself up, Bill. She loves you. I'd bet my death on it."

They reached the castle. Grim Junior answered the door. "Hey, Minnie!" He noticed the other girl. "Who are you?"

"Ooh! Neat! Is that the eye you were talking about?" Penelope babbled without thinking.

Minnie rolled her eye. "Thou art brainless, no?"

Scott couldn't help but giggle. Luckily, the offspring of Grim didn't hear him.

The group entered the manor. Scott, Billy, and Grim were astonished by the dark, gothic appearance, even though it was no different than what the outdoors looked like.

Scott noticed a long shadow on the ground leading to a nearby hallway. It belonged to what looked like a crablike girl, who was watching the three visible kids. Suddenly, Scott heard something that seemed to come from her, even though her lips weren't moving. He wasn't exactly sure, but he thought she said "Wow…that's a big nose…" Then, she ran off down the hallway.

Scott didn't know why the girl left until he saw another shadow, which made him assume that she went off to get someone else.

A blonde woman was walking through the hallway. She had been told by Her that there was a strange, big-nosed visitor that entered the manor with Minnie and Junior.

She entered the main hall, where Minnie, Junior, Penelope, and the still invisible three were. "Junior? Who was at the…huh?" She stopped, her red eyes glaring at Penelope. "Who is your new…friend?" the blonde asked.

"Uh…'tis my new acquaintance, Penelope," Minnie replied.

Mandy (wasn't it obvious?) studied the girl from her red hair to her white boots. "You…look familiar…like someone I used to know." She paused for a moment. "Are you…Billy's daughter?"

Penelope giggled. "Yep!"

"I didn't even know he married."

The big-nosed girl giggled and quietly whispered to Scott: "They think I'm Billy's daughter! Hee hee hee!"

Scott looked at her with half-closed eyes. "You…**are **Billy's daughter," he mumbled.

"Oh…oh yeah…"

"Why doth thou talk to thineself?" Minnie asked, confused yet again.

Penelope blushed. "I dunno. Why doth thou talk like this?"

Minnie rolled her eye again. "Touché."

"So…why are you here?" Mandy asked. "How's William doing?"

"Who?" Penelope asked. She had never heard anyone refer to her dad as "William".

"Billy."

"Oh. He's fine, Mo--Mandy. I came here to see you and Grim. Dad wants to know how you're doing, too."

"Why didn't he come himself?"

"He's having…uh…" Penelope tried to think of what Grim called it earlier. "…a nervous breakdown?"

Technically, this was true. Billy, for once in his life, was speechless. He couldn't take his eyes off Mandy. And not because she was hot; because she was beautiful. She was powerful. Grim gave her everything she wanted. Everything Billy wanted her to have. Because to him, she deserved everything.

"I thought you said he was fine," Mandy said.

"Well…he's not dying or anything."

"True. Grim would've told me if he was. So…he's going to be okay?"

"I think so. I don't know."

"Okay," Mandy said, still looking unmoved, though deep down she was quite relieved. "Tell him I said 'hello'."

This surprised Minnie and Junior. Their mother was the symbol of evil. She was evil personified! And yet she seemed to show concern for someone she hadn't seen for years.

"Can do!" Penelope shouted, giving a military salute.

"Oh yeah…you are definitely Billy's daughter."

-X-

As Penelope said good-bye to Junior and she (and her still-cloaked family) was about to leave, Minnie stopped her.

"Doth thou truly wish to learn why I gave my brother my eye?"

Penelope raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to."

"But I feel as though you must know." Minnie then told Penelope about the entire tale: Mandy questioning her mortality, her suicide attempt, her run for mayor, Grim Junior's jealousy of Minnie, Minnie saving her brother, everything up to this point that Minnie felt Penelope should know.

Grim was shocked. Of course, most of that never happened in their dimension, but some of it actually did. He remembered quite well of Mandy questioning her mortality and her own suicide attempt. In this timeline, however, the reason why Grim didn't take her was because he loved her, but in their dimension Grim didn't take her because he had a feeling that someone **else** loved her, and he didn't want to have to put up with a certain someone's constant crying and "snot-shooting").

It was time to go as Minnie said her final farewell to Penelope.

"Take care, nose-gifted girl," Minimandy said as she hugged Penelope good-bye.

"Take care of what?"

"…Nevermind," Minnie said as she walked back to the manor.

When all was clear, Grim turned off the cloaking device. "It's a shame _**I **_wasn't home. I would've loved to see a version of me wit' some power. Ah well…he's probably doin' some reaping or somet'ing."

"Shut up and take us home, Grim," Scott said.

Grim muttered obscenities under his breath and opened a portal with his scythe. The four were finally going home.

**(A/N: Oh! I remember now! That guy was me! I created Scott and Penelope. I just remembered it now. Okay, I knew all along. It's just that those disclaimers get boring after a while and I wanted to have fun with this one.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for liking this fanfic, those of you that do. I thought it was going to end up like The Wrath of the Spider Queen, which disappointed some people as I have seen on here. It just goes to show that sometimes things don't come out the way you think they will.

Depending on if I decide to upload what I have of Mouse Race so far first (which would be about two or three chapters, but that's not the end though. I'm just having a little writer's block at the moment) or not, I may or may not put up S&P VI right away. I will give you a taste of it though: Jack O' Lantern and his newest ally kidnap Scott and Penelope, and Billy, Mandy, and Grim go on a mini-quest to save them. The fanfic ends up ripping off a Bruce Willis movie near the end of it (I will not tell you which one; you'll have to guess when I put it up). It also gets pretty dangerous, so I'll probably give it a higher rating (I haven't decided if I should put it as T or M yet).

Okay, I've talked enough. Now for the disclaimer (Curse you, epilogue!). Billy, Mandy, Grim, and related characters are owned by Maxwell Atoms. The Veggie Tales characters are owned by Big Idea. Austin Powers is owned by Mike Myers (I think). Pooh is owned by A.A. Milne (sp?). Minnie is owned by Bleedman. I own Scott and Penelope. If you want to borrow Scott and Penelope for a fanfic or whatever, you may do so. Just give me credit for making them.

-5-

A portal opened in their dimension as they returned. The room was dark, which surprised them since they never turned the living room light off.

"I'm kinda disappointed," Scott mumbled. "I was hoping the adventure would be more exciting. You know, like fighting vampires or mutant turkeys."

"Eh, dat's life," Grim replied. "Not'ing is ever what ya hope it will be."

Billy yawned. "I thinks I'm gonna go to bed. I tired." He walked upstairs.

Grim watched him go up. "I hope he be okay. Now, you two betta go to bed, too. Ya got school tomorr…" He turned to see Scott and Penelope asleep on the floor. "Oh…great…" he growled, for now he had to carry the two to their rooms.

-X-

Billy, half-asleep, entered his room. He noticed a lump on one side of his bed, which answered his suspicions from the dark living room that Mandy was, in fact, home. He had no idea he was gone for four hours (he checked his watch; he couldn't tell time well, but he knew enough to know that when the smaller arrow moves four numbers, it's been four hours).

Billy slowly crawled under the covers into bed so he didn't disturb Mandy.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bill."

Billy's eyes shot open. "Huh?" He thought she was asleep.

"You heard me." Then she was silent, save breathing and light snores.

Billy held his covers up to his chin and looked up to the ceiling. After a few seconds he smiled. It was one thing to hear Grim say that Mandy wasn't going to leave. It was another to hear Mandy say it herself. Why was that? Maybe it's the accent…

One thing's for sure: Billy wasn't worried about their relationship anymore.

-X-

EPILOOOOOOOOOOGUE CALLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

EPILOGUE!

EPILOGUE!

HOT-DIGGEDY DOG, IT'S EPILOGUE!

**(A/N: It's been so long since I've seen The Planet's Funniest Animals or whatever the heck it's called, but I still remember the Ani-mail song. Sad)**

Scott just stood there silently as Penelope waited for him to talk about what they learned. She cleared her throat. "Psst! Scott! Aren't you going to tell them what we've learned?"

Scott waited a few seconds before responding. "Do you remember that green glow that the scythe's blade made?"

"Yeah."

"Did it look to you like a glowing…"

-X-

"…Cucumber!"

"And I'm Bob the Tomato! And now it's time for Veg…would ya look at that, Larry?"

"What?"

"That computer."

"That's always been there, Bob."

"Yeah, I know, but from this angle it looks like those power-ups from…"

-X-

"…Sonichedgehog gene is found in fruit flies…I think," Ms. Butterbean said to Principal Goodvibes at a PTA meeting. "I don't know for sure. I just read it somewhere."

"My word!" Goodvibes gasped. "That weird green thing is eating up all the nachos!"

"What the heck is he?"

"I don't know…but he looks kind of like a…"

-X-

"Heffalumph!" Penelope shouted.

"…What?"

"That's what those things from Pooh are called! I was wondering about it all day!"

Scott slapped his forehead. "What was the point of all this again…?"

Penelope shook her head. "Minnie was right: no one appreciates a good Austin Powers joke anymore…"


End file.
